


Block Doctor

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Rosi doesn't want to hear this. The last thing he wants is Law deeper in their way of life. He's a good kid and he's clean. There is no need for him to make ties with them.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 62





	Block Doctor

“You’re hiding something Doffy.” Rosi rolled his eyes at the pointed way that Doffy was hiding his face from him. He loved his brother but when Doffy was away from the flash and the flaunting. His older brother could behave like a spoiled child. Only when it was just them or the members of their ‘family’ though. Only them.

“What makes you so… certain.” Doffy chuckled as he slid off his coat. In a rare show of manners, he hooked it over the stand before he slowly sat on his bed. He kept his face turned away from Rosi. Rosi was nearing the end of his patience with his brother.

He had been sitting on the uncertainty for days. At first, he thought it was that Doffy was going off on his own again. His brother liked trouble and he liked to go on walks. He liked to go and provoke others that he should have been leaving alone. It had been true when they were kids without much territory and it was true now.

“I know you.” He pointed out before he crossed to the nightstand. He yanked up the wipes that he kept there before he cleaned his face. He didn’t care what others thought about him but when he was with Doffy he liked to be a bit more honest to him.

He wanted it to be just them. Not hierarchy or even responsibilities. When it was just the two of them he wanted it to be just that. He tossed the soiled wipes into the bin before he gave his brother a long slow look. Doffy was still trying to duck his gaze and it really was beginning to piss him off a bit.

“You’re just going to yell at me.” His brother slipped off his shirt before he backed Rosi. The evidence of scars and other bruises always twisted Rosi’s heart. His brother was so strong and even while he had reached the point that he didn’t have to keep fighting he did it anyway. “You’ll just be mad.”

“Well if you know already don’t dodge the inevitable.” Rosi pointed out. “If you know you messed up just confess and we can fix this.”

“It’s about Law.” The smile on Doffy’s face made Rosi apprehensive. “I know you’ve said your piece. Multiple times but Law’s exchanged cups with us.” Rosi felt himself grow cold. “He’s going to be my- the family’s private physician. This was his idea. I didn’t ask him Rosi. I didn’t ask. Law did this on his own.”

“Damn it to hell!” Law kept pushing this and pushing them. “Damn it LAW!” He turned to the door and before he could get the door opened Doffy had a hand on his shoulder. “Doffy.” He warned and his brother snorted.

“I’m not saying the two of you don’t need to talk but it’s already done Rosi.” Doffy pulled him back ibit by bit. “You go at him angry you’ll fall into that brat’s trap. I warned you years ago.” Doffy murmured. “He’s smart and he knows exactly how this works.”

“He’s a kid.” Rosi hissed.

“A smart one. A wise one and a strong one. He can take care of himself and he knows what he wants. He’ll go around you Rosi if he has to. There’s no stopping Law and you should know that.” Rosi did know that but he had thought Law would have the sense to listen to him and stay out of this. “You can’t coddle him Rosi. He doesn’t want that.”

X

“Well I didn’t expect you here but I can guess to why you’re here.” Law said softly. Rosi rubbed the towel over his wet hair as he sat on Law’s bed. “You’ve spoken to Doffy. He told you.”

“I told you to stay away from the family.” Rosi let the towel slip from his head before he flung himself onto Law’s bed. “School and a good life. That’s what I wanted for you… why don’t you ever listen to me Law? You went behind my back? You think working with us is the way to go?”

The last thing he wanted was Law out there or even visibly connected to them. He was such a brat. Didn’t he get how scared Rosi was for him? He was terrified when he thought about someone targeting Law. A doctor tied to the Yakuza was a doctor tarnished for life. Rosi was willing to give Law up for good just to keep him safe. To keep him clean. He could do so much for everyone with his abilities.

“I’ve told you for years.” Law said softly as he took off his rings. The clink they made when he dropped them on the dresser made Rosi sigh. “Told you when I enrolled. I told you when you got mad at Doffy. Told you when you tried to stop seeing me when I turned seventeen! I told you over and over Cora-san.” Law flung himself on top of Rosi. He straddled him before he gave a long sigh. “I’m not leaving you.”

“I beg you over and over again.” Rosi said softly. His hands moved to Law’s thighs and then to his hips. “This isn’t the life for you. It isn’t the life you have to live.”

“It’s what I want to live- you think I want to sit there when I can do something? You ever think what it did to me when you got shot that time? Or the time you got stabbed protecting Doffy and all I could do was watch Doffy hold his hand to your gut?” Law shuddered. “I was always going to be a doctor. I’m not letting you throw me away.” He pushed his hands onto Rosi’s chest with a shudder. “I’ve loved you for so long and you only now stopped treating me like a kid-“

“That isn’t true. I trained you. I protected you. I’ve always cared about you Law. I care about you right now.” He flung his arm over his face. “I don’t want you to get hurt. This life can be painful and lonely.”

“You treated me like a kid. When I kissed you the night of my graduation- when I had to be the one to kiss you again. I had to do so much work to get you Cora-san. I’m not leaving you. I want to protect you too.”

“You-“ Rosi sighed before he yanked Law down to him. “You can’t do things like that and then want to cry.” He whispered as he brushed away the tears. “Law you can’t do that. You’re breaking my heart. You can’t let me protect you?”

“And who is going to protect you and Doffy? When you leave anything can happen. I’m going to be the best there is so that I can snatch you back from the brink of death. I love you.” Law pressed a soft kiss to his jaw and it melted Rosi. “I love you. I’ve always loved you and I’ll always love you.”

“Troublemaker.” Rosi whispered. “Brat. Little hard headed.” He kissed Law’s cheek before he slid Law’s coat off. “Smug little brat.” He rolled Law over with a sigh. “What’s done is done but I’ll assign a crew to you. You’re not going to be unguarded. From the nurses to the receptionists you hear me?” Law’s smile was answer enough.


End file.
